Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)/Elementy z wersji beta
Elementy z wersji Beta które zostały usunięte lub zmienione w finalnej wersji gry ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Postacie Różne historie i Metal Sonic Początkowo twórcy chcieli aby każda grywalna postać miała swoją własną historię. Dodatkową postacią miał być również Metal Sonic. Wszystkie te pomysły zostały porzucone i jedynie trzy postacie otrzymały swoje historie, podczas gdy reszta wystąpiła w roli wsparcia. Silver the Hedgehog Sonic Team chcieli stworzyć bardziej rozbudowaną biografię Silvera. W jednym z profili postaci, które wyciekły na XLS, opisana została moc która pozwalała Silverowi na przyciąganie do siebie Szmaragdów Chaosu. Animacje postaci Poprzez zamianę plików niektórych postaci z pakietu DLC Amigo z plikami regularnych postaci na ekranie wyboru postaci będzie można zobaczyć animacje z których normalnie te postacie nie korzystają. Zwycięska poza Knucklesa Knuckles jest jedyną postacią w ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), która nie może samodzielnie ukończyć poziomu. Dlatego też jego zwycięska poza pozostaje niewykorzystana. Przez błędy na poziomach Flame Core i Aquatic Base możliwe jest ukończenie poziomu jako Knuckles i zobaczenie jego pozy, wraz z tekstem po zdobyciu rangi. * S - "All right!" * A - "That felt good" * B - "Well that wasn't TOO bad" * C - "Shoot! I've still got a way to go..." Super Hard Tryb super trudny. Mieli z niego korzystać Sonic, Shadow i Silver. W pakiecie DLC do gry pojawia się tryb Very Hard. Noc i dzień Początkowo w grze miał pojawić się cykl dnia i nocy, który zaprezentowane w jednej z wersji demo w której Sonic biegł przez Soleannę. Z powodu ograniczeń czasowych nie zostało to jednak zrealizowane. Town Stages Castle Town Poprzez błędy w grze można dostać się na wczesną wersję Castle Town, zaraz po powrocie z Flame Core jako Shadow. Bramy prowadzące do New City i Forest zostały zastąpione przez czarne pomieszczenia. Obok wejścia do Forest znajdują się również dwa mosty. Gracz nie może rozmawiać z mieszkańcami. New City Wykorzystując błąd w grze Shadow może dostać się do wczesnej wersji New City przed poziomem Dusty Desert. W tej wersji po New City jeżdżą pojazdy, które mają jednak niedokończone AI i często wjeżdżają w ściany. Pojawiają się teleporty do Crisis City i Flame Core ale nie można z nich skorzystać. Znajduje się tu również niewykorzystany NPC - gołąb o imieniu Hatsun. Gracz może z nim porozmawiać, ale jedyne co mówi to Coo... W niewykorzystanej wersji New City pojawia się także misja, polegająca na zniszczeniu fioletowych potworów Iblisa i ochronieniu mieszkańców miasta. Na końcu gracz będzie musiał pokonać 4 Titanów. Misja ta nie zostanie jednak zapisana i za każdym razem kiedy gracz wróci do niewykorzystanej wersji New City to będzie dostępna od nowa. Forest Przed poziomem Wave Ocean Sonic może dostać się do zablokowanej sekcji Castle Town, poprzez błąd w grze. W wielu miejscach w Forest znajdują się podwójne drzwi. Znajdują się tu znaki z różnymi napisami i ograniczeniami prędkości, a także pozostałości po samochodach z New City. Nie ma tu żadnych NPC a mosty do bram wyjściowych z Forest są nieobecne. Poziomy Crisis City W prototypowych zrzutach ekranu z gry na poziomie Crisis City zamiast potworów Iblisa pojawiały się roboty Eggmana. Z kolei wielkie tornado nie składało się z ognia ale głównie z pyłów. Tropical Jungle W Tropical Jungle Sonic miał ciemniejsze oczy, a na samym poziomie znajdowało się o wiele więcej sekcji. Liany służyły do przechodzenia do nieznanej lokalizacji, a w finalnej wersji gry pozwalają tylko na skakanie. Sonic nie nosi również Elise w normalnej wersji poziomu, a w grze tylko w trybie Very Hard. Kingdom Valley Kingdom Valley było pierwszym poziomem jaki został ukazany na zwiastunie gry. Znajdowało się tutaj wiele nieobecnych w finalnej wersji gry sekcji. Sonic posiadał również bardziej dokładny model z ciemniejszym futrem. W grze otrzymał mniej dokładny model i jaśniejszy kolor futra. Springi wyglądały podobnie jak w Sonic Heroes. Ataki i umiejętności Chaos Smash Chaos Smash miał być mniej zaawansowaną wersją ataku Chaos Snap. O ataku tym wspomina pracownik sklepu, kiedy mówi że Chaos Snap jest jego ulepszoną wersją. Pirokineza Blaze Silver i Blaze mieli mieć możliwość wykonywania ataków combo. Przez wciśnięcie przycisku Y/trójkąt gracz mógł wykorzystać pirokinezę Blaze aby okryć ją w płomieniach. Inny atak polegał na tym że Silver miał złapać Blaze i rzucić nią w przeciwników albo bossa. Niewykorzystane misje W plikach gry pojawiają się różne niewykorzystane napisy, które wskazują na to że w grze miałoby być więcej misji do wykonania na normalnych poziomach. Miały to być m.in. misje polegające na znajdowaniu Chao, albo prześcignięciu ducha w drodze do mety. * "Get to the goal within minutes!" * "Collect rings!" * "Defeat all enemies!" * "Wipe out all enemies!" * "Get to the goal within minutes!" * "Collect rings!" * "Get to the goal before your rival!" * "Get to the goal before the ghost!" * "Find Chao!" * "Find the Goal Ring!" * "Get to the new Goal Ring!" * "Clear the minigame!" * "Clear hard mode!" Niewykorzystane grafiki HUD Ikony przedmiotów, spośród których nie wszystkie pojawiły się w grze. Bonusy punktowe Poza bonusami Radical i Good ''w plikach gry pojawia się wiele innych napisów w różnych językach. Sygnalizują one otrzymanie dodatkowych punktów zwykle po pokonaniu dużej grupy przeciwników. Wcześniej były wykorzystywane w grach ''Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle i Sonic Heroes. Niewykorzystane obiekty Ulepszenia Super Gem/Rainbow Gem W grze miał pojawić się przedmiot Super Gem, albo Rainbow Gem. Prawdopodobnie za jego pomocą Sonic miał mieć możliwość transformacji w Super Sonica. Poprzez wprowadzenie zmiany w plikach gry można przywrócić animację, którą Sonic miał odtwarzać podczas transformacji. Speed Up Ulepszenie dla Silvera, które miało zwiększać jego prędkość. Osłona Zwykła osłona, która miała pojawić się w grze. Została nawet wpisana do instrukcji do gry. Wykorzystując mod pozwalający zmienić Omegę i Silvera w Crisis City i podnosząc Item Box, na dole ekranu pojawi się ikona osłony ale zawartość Item Boxa pozostanie niezmieniona. Rampa Niewykorzystany model rampy, podobny do tej która pojawiła się w grze Sonic Unleashed i potem w wielu kolejnych grach 3D. Normalnie w grze pojawiają się rampy podobne do tych z Sonic Heroes. Złodziej Model złodzieja i torby. Prawdopodobnie miał się pojawić w misjach Town Mission 9: Chase the Fleeing Car! i/albo Town Mission 3: Emergency Order: Capture the Thieves' Cars! ale został porzucony. Niewykorzystane dialogi Niewykorzystana muzyka W grze miała pojawić się muzyka z poprzednich gier z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, którą można byłoby kupić w sklepach: * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic 3D Blast * Sonic & Knuckles * Sonic Adventure * Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Heroes * Sonic R * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic Riders Poza tym w grze znajdują się dwie niewykorzystane wersje utworów z gry. Kategoria:Beta